Blind As Night
by Twerd4eva
Summary: A new girl comes to Forks who Bella has a lot in common with. A little too much in common.What will happen when she spends too much time with her? I suck at summarys! First fanfic! Please read and review! TwerdxXx
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. They are owned by the great stephanie meyer.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up with a God-that-wasn't-a-good-nights-sleep-feeling. I kept my eyes closed, trying to squeeze in a few more minutes of peace. I knew that today was going to be filled with talk ( or I would like to call it noise ) thanks to Alice. She has been so hyper these past few days. Probably some new vegetarian vampire diet she's on which I told her I'd rather not go into to much detail with.

I couldn't really remember much of last night , but of course it involved Edward ( my golden eyed , beautiful and undead boyfriend )and Alice and probably most of the Cullens . They are so much fun to hang out with and I do have an advantage with them since they never sleep.

I didn't actually remember going home last night and as if he actually could read myself ( which he can but just not me cause I'm so screwed up in the brain department ) Edward's cold touch lingered on my forehead. He was probably trying to get the hair I felt above my eyelids out of the way like he always naturally did like a reflex or a habit.

"Bella, wake up love" he whispered against my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself not on my bed in my room lying next to Edward but lying on the couch in the Cullens living room next to Edward.

_Oh crap_! I thought to myself I must have fallen asleep here last night . _They probably think they bore me to death!._ But as I slowly widened my eyes I found myself in Edward's arms , his face inches away and he was chuckling. That must've been what woke me, his movement against me while he laughed . I instantly became self conscious at this because he was probably laughing at me or something I must've done.

"What?" I said slugishly as I gazed up into his eyes. Before he could answer , I tried to peer around the room a little more and what I saw was a surprise indeed. Sitting opposite to us , Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie were staring at me in amazement like I just woke up from a coma.

"Good morning" Edward murmured again with a big smile on his face before he kissed my forehead and then my nose .I began to sit up a little while the rest of the Cullens still had the look on their faces.

"Whats …up?" I questioned slowly returning their gazes with a confused look I'm sure.

"Wow" Jasper sighed

"Cool!" beamed Alice

"Useful" said Emmett

"Hmm" said Rosalie.

"What's going on you guys? What's wrong?" I turned to the eyes closest to my face "Edward?"

He leaned down so he could whisper to me "Well , my family have just found out about your little sleeping habit" he chuckled "you were very restless last night , you went on constantly and apparently these guys were quite interested with the little debates you were having with yourself"

"Oh no" I murmured to myself all the while knowing they heard every word he and I just said. They all began to chuckle along with him and I started to too. But I was worried. "What did I say?" I said as I turned to them.

"Nothing of consequence" joked Emmett and began to laugh harder.

"How can someone say so much without even knowing it? It amazes me." Stated Jasper and faced the rest of his family "Hey I bet we can guess what happened"

"What are you talking about? What did I say!?". This was starting to get annoying.

"Well Bella" said Alice with a big fat grin on her face " From all the so called 'sleep talking'that you were up to most of the night which I think is hilarious by the way no offence, It seems that something happened recently that you're not telling us about." And their stares turned from humorous to curious.

What did happen? Bad enough that I would talk in my sleep about? Nothing very signifigant happened recently .I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding…… oh .ooh no, shit! please not that! Two nights ago…

"Bella?" I flinched as I was brought back from my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Nothing happened!" I said loudly and all too quickly. A pure sign that I was lying.

"What happened? You can tell me."He said while he unleashed full force of his gaze on me. The look that made me feel weak at the knees and loose all my focus .He was really trying to persuade me. But all I could do was release a weak "Um". Alice was first to break the trance " NO no ! Lets guess ! it'll be fun!" she said.

"We got most of it from what you said" Emmet said to me " lets see…. We heard something about a window?"

" And the cold"said jasper

" And the dark " said Rosalie while she smirked

" And a CAT!?"said Alice. She was fully enjoying this little game of hers or my blush as they were getting close to the answer.

They all began to chuckle at that.

"c'Mon Bella ! Please please please please please!" Alice was practically bouncing up and down at the couch.

Edward was quiet through all of this. He probably wanted me to bond with the rest of his family since he said we would be spending a lot of time with them.

"It's just ….really embarrassing" I murmured quietly.

"Hey tell you what?"said edward " If you tell us I'll do your breakfast for you. I know how you love my cooking, and I'll make you something special."

He hit my weak point, I was so hungry right now.

"Ugh! Fine" I retorted

"ugh human food" said Emmet to himself.

Alice int erupted "Shut up! Story time!" still ecstatic.

I began to sigh slowly. They're going to find out eventually.

"OK" I began and turned to Edward " You know how you were hunting two nights ago?"

Edward simply nodded and leaned down till he face was an inch or two away from in his eyes. My guess he was probably thinking of our time apart and what we missed. Had to stop his intentions "Edward , I sorta need to focus on the story."

He looked confused

"And?" was all he said. Did he not notice how close he was to me?

"And you're kinda sorta distracting me" I said while his eyes were moving closer. But he did finally cop on. He widened his eyes while realisation hit him "oh" he said and kissed me quickly with a smile on his face just before leaning back with a low chuckle and whispered " sorry, continue"

.

" Huh well, I was catching up on some reading " I started "I was in my bedroom ,never do it anywhere else, I got a little tired and I started to day dream…" I focused on the logo on edward's shirt while I thought. Ah .. the little fantasy of Edward I had. That was a keeper. I'm sorry but when you have a boyfriend that looks like a Greek god , why not?

Edward read me like a book . I could tell by the smile on his face. I gave a small flirty smile back , hoped his family didn't see and continued.

"And anyway" I said while I cleared my throat " my window was open and it was cold" my gaze back on his shirt " but before I got off the bed , I looked at the window and saw this small black figure on the window sill…."

God, that scared the shit out of me …"Scared the hell out of me and I sorta…ugh I sorta hit my head off the my head board thing at the top of my bed, Got my legs sorta tangled in my sheets and …..fell off"

The Cullens began to chuckle at my clumsiness but Edward was still and as white as snow when I peeked in his direction. 'I'm fine' I mouthed to reassure him "And I'm sure it was just the neighbours cat , they got a new one recently"

"But that's not all, during the process of all this I …..let out a really loud scream , unintentionally though. Charlie ran in and found me face down on the floor in my room.. He told me he thought I was dead and that I screamed so loudly ,I could've woken the dead."

"hmm, but not loud enough to wake the neighbours though., Right?" Emmet said with a grin on his face.

" Hm eh well you see…" they got it and laughed " ugh! Yes!almost all of them called round to see if we were OK . And I was only half awake you see so I only realised when I was reassuring the neighbours that I was wearing a very see through top and pants.. ugh!" I was rambling on . Ah good times.. NOT!

They all started a boom of a laugh at that.

Edward was the first to break it " ah my lovely clumsy Bella" he sighed. But there was something in his eyes that told me he was worried about something.


	2. Alice

_Hey! I have decided to continue with the story,hope you like it ,will update again soon!_

_Song :"have a nice day"- Stereophonics_

Before I had some of Edwards great breakfast, I decided to sleep a little longer. I really didn't get enough sleep last night. Edward stayed by my side but most of the Cullen's went hunting or did something else. I soon felt like I couldn't really go back to sleep so I just rested with my eyes closed. Edward knew I was awake though , and so did Alice who apparently was in the room because she was talking to Edward in an animated voice that made it obvious she wanted me to hear.

"Hey edward why don't we go get some cream or markers or FEATHERS !"

That woke me up ,"NO" I said ,Opening my eyes wide. Alice released a little giggle

"Stop torturing her Alice ,let her rest"Edward sighed.

" I'm just messing with you" Alice began "I have a dilemma. I want to go shopping Bella and I need a shopping buddy! Jasper won't go and Rose is busy out with Emmett and anyway I want you to come!"

This was nice, I liked to think of Alice as a friend , maybe even a best friend. Ugh but shopping! I was never big on the spending money side of life. Everything I had did fine and I wasn't going to go spend a lot of money on things I didn't need. Some how she was going to get me into spending money. And I wanted to spend my time with Edward anyway today.

"Ugh Alice could I just stay here a little longer" I said as I nestled back into Edwards chest closing my eyes."I'm all cosy" I sighed. Edward rapped his arms around me , obviously he didn't want me to go as much as I didn't.

"Bella , you can spends your days with Edward in the summer" she said with a slightly childish moan afterwards "Please, please, please come!" She gave me the full force of her persuasive eyes and pout. You know the eyes you see cartoon animals give in movies when they don't want you too kill them, like in the loony tunes or something. They hit a soft spot and I guess ......I did have all summer.

"fine" I retorted with reluctance and hoped off the couch."But I'm having that breakfast first".

I turned back towards the couch to see Edward smiling up at me "Edward?" I questioned. But then he stood up taking my hand and said "lead the way".So I went with him ,hand in hand, into his massive kitchen and hoped up onto the counter. He went and did some kitchen things at top vampire speed like getting food out, pan Etc. but I was surprised when he suddenly leaned down to kiss me. He was smiling in the kiss , he was obviously playing with me. But then the kiss got more passionate and eageras the seconds went by. He was holding on to my waste with both hands a little harder then usually. I locked my legs around his waist and let my hands glide through his bronze hair. As the kiss got deeper I placed my hands on his muscular chest. He let out a little groan and pulled away.

He put his forehead to mine and smiled "You really underestimate my self control Bella… and your eggs are going to burn"

"Screw the eggs" I smiled." I have a different hunger know" I joked.

"Hold that thought" and he went to turn of the stove.

"Bella!" Alice called from another room "what did I say about summer? Cum on! Shopping time!" she squealed ."ugh" I sighed and bent my head down .I suddenly lost my appetite. Edward the placed both his hands on my face and made me look up into his eyes"hey" he whispered " it wont be so bad , she wont kill you" he joked " I have to go hunting anyway, I'll see you when you get back,okay?" I just nodded in his grasp " I love you " he said , pure happiness in his eyes " love you too " I whispered and smiled again. We then gazed into each others eyes for a long moment.

He was the first to break the comfortable silence " Now you should go with Alice, get to know her" he whispered "When you get past the shopping obsession and her 24 hour energy buzz, you'll love her too"

"BELLA!" Alice suddenly shouted . That made me jump. Edward just laughed . "cum on " he said "before she goes crazy" and dragged me back to the living room where impatient Alice awaited.

_Well?? i know this one is short, dont complain but i just thought of a great storyline for this!! please read and review! i will not be long with the next few chapters._


	3. cat

Well it wasn't the longest day of my life but it was in the top ten. Alice made me go into more then fifty shops that day. All designer brands. She did end up buying me a few things which I did complain at first about it but then she said she got them because Edward would love me in them. So I tried not to moan at the five full shopping bags she Gave me at the end of the day. But besides the shopping , I did have a good time . Alice was so easy to talk to. She went on about the Cullen's and school and her (or our) plans for the summer. She was always chirpy and jumpy (her 24 hour buzz as Edward would put it).

We got back pretty late so I thought I would just go straight to bed and wait until Edward got back. I was just about to fall asleep when he was at my window.

"hey" I sighed and began to smile but he didn't move. I couldn't really see his face or any other part for that matter.

"whats wrong?" I questioned. But the shadow didn't was wrong. This wasn't Edward at my window. I began to rise from my bed and walk over to the shadow. Not fear but curiosity on my mind. For all I knew this shadow could be a vampire wanting to kill me but it didn't seen to go through my head at the time. It still didn't move in reaction to my approach but it appeared to be smaller the closer I got to it.

I soon realised that it wasn't a person it was just the neighbours new cat. The one that made go through that embarrassing experience. I sighed with relief. I completely forgot about it. I wonder why I didn't jump and scream like the first time I saw. It was a pickle.

"Hey cat" I whispered. I went to turn on the lamp beside my window so I could see it more clearly. It was all black except for the tip of its tail and it barely had any whiskers. But what was so eye catching about this cat was its very vivid purple eyes. I was sure lots of cats had the same I just never checked. I didn't know much about the different breads of cats.I began to stroke it and it started purring against my hand .

I felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier by the second so I left the window open and went back to my bed . I lay-ed down and closed my eyes. Only a few seconds later the cat jumped up on top of me.

My eyes flew open but the cat did not harm me. It just curled up into a ball in front of me. I sighed and began stroking it again. Its purr was so calming that I fell asleep within seconds.

I was awoken a little while later by cool arms. Edward was lying face to me ,a few inches away."sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered. It was in the dark so I couldn't see much of him. He must have turned of my lamp by the window. It was stupid of me to leave it on. "missed you" with a smile in his voice.

" missed you too" I retorted

I sighed and asked "what time is it?". The signs of how tired I was in my voice. "11.30" he replied and began playing with my hair.

I closed my eyes and groaned "God, why am I so tired lately?" I questioned myself as I began to get more comfortable . I leaned in and rested my head on his chest and used it as a wrapped an arm around me

"Alice" we both said in unison and we began to chuckle. I was starting to fall asleep again when I was interrupted.

"Em Bella, I don't mean to disrupt but did you make any change to your bedroom?" he whispered, a little confused.

"No why?" I sighed . I was surely going to fall a sleep soon and not even Edward was going to stop me.

" There's a new scent and I cant point out what it is" he seemed oddly puzzled by this which was strange of him. He only acted like this when something was wrong. I tried to think of what had changed.

"I haven't changed anything" I began in a whisper " but there was this cat here a while ago before I fell asleep" he had no reason to be scared of a cat right? Or did Edward have a secret fear? The thought of it made me giggle a little.

"what?" he asked and I could hear the smile on his face.

"Nothing , nothing so anyway….a cat" I replied.

"Is this the cat I'm thinking of ? The one you talked of recently?"

I just groaned and nodded.

"It came back?"

"Ugh yes Edward, it came back. It wasn't as terrifying when I could see it properly."

"Mm.. Its weird , I've never smelt anything like that before. I think I know the scent of cat by now, I have lived for over a century"

God, no one does sarcasm like Edward Cullen I thought to myself.

"But something is not right , I cant put my finger on it…" he continued and was lost in his thoughts by now. I wasn't worried about anything ,too tired to think straight. Sometime while he was pondering about it I drifted of to sleep in his arms, where I always wanted to be.


End file.
